


A New Development

by TalistoShipper16



Series: The Neko Saga [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Bitchslapping, Biting, Blood and Injury, Breastfeeding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Death Threats, Edric is a suspect, Emira is pregnant, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Amity Blight, Magical Pregnancy, More Window Breaking, Multi, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Luz Noceda, Protectiveness, Red Herring - Freeform, Scratching, Spanish Translation, Teen Pregnancy, Twins, Violence, Willow Park is pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: One year after the birth of Talia Blight and Timber Noceda more babies are born, it's about time Amity digs down to find the truth.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park, Willow Park/Skara
Series: The Neko Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969039
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Family Worth Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> All 14 year old characters that were 16 are 17, all 16 year old characters that were 18 are 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a prolouge.

**A year has passed,**

**Now two other characters are pregnant.**

**I welcome you back with open arms.**

**Just don't touch the children, Luz will hurt you.**

**Also, Skara came out of the closet and is in a relationship with Willow & Boscha.**

* * *

Amity was currently having Luz watch the twins back at the house while she doted on her pregnant older sister - who, like her - had also mysteriously ended up pregnant, except Emira planned to have the baby at home with the help of her sister and the midwife.

Viney was sitting with Luz and watching the twins - by now little Timbers' cat ears had opened and he had grown a tail, he was always climbing on things with his little kitten claws while his sister usually moved very little due to blindness, opting to sit on people's laps and take a nap.

Boscha and Skara were also currently doting on a _nine months pregnant_ Willow whose due date was in **_three_** days, currently sleeping with her head on Boschas' lap while Skara rubbed at her stomach tenderly.

As for Edric, he was no where to be found... He sort of disappeared after Emira announced her pregnancy to the gang, Gus has been helping Amity and Luz out by teaching Talia how to use her senses to get around and it seemed to be working.

Everything was great for them, they all had love - well except for Edric and Gus - they all had their own families, sure Willow was having **an underage pregnancy but hey it's not her fault that Skara and Boscha do stupid things when drunk** \- which had led to Willow getting pregnant in the first place, so far she was carrying the baby to full term - they were told by a midwife that the baby is a little girl with all of their genes mixed together.

Emira was only eight months pregnant but was told to expect a slightly early birth since she used magic a lot even though she was told not to, otherwise she had been informed that she was having a little baby boy, and honestly she just couldn't be any happier than she is now.

The funny thing about fate is that you can never truly predict what comes next - for Emira it was the strange cramps she was feeling and for Willow it was the nightmares she kept having.

Both found sanctuary in the company of one another and their loved ones, Emira in Amity, Luz, and the twins - and Willow in her two girlfriends that doted on her constantly.

Despite that fact Willow did want personal space sometimes, Skara could respect that but Boscha could never be too careful when it came to Willow, she was never more than a couple feet away at all times.

There is something you should know - when Talia and Timber were seven months old they were kidnapped by five Demons and held for ransom.

**Luz _slaughtered_ all five of them and left their bodies to _rot._**

**No one hurts her family without getting maimed, mauled, or murdered.**

Everything has otherwise been peaceful, Luz tried to see if Timber could turn into a cat like her - Viney took a video of it, Timber turned into an extremely fluffy kitten, so of course Viney posted it on Penstagram and tagged some people from school - then asking them to re-post it, it went viral within two days.

So you're pretty much caught up to where we are now.

* * *

**Next chapter takes the girls back to school,**

**Except for Willow and Emira who watch over the twins.**

**Luz loves the babies.**

**Next chapter we also run into a character we haven't seen in awhile.**


	2. School Is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to go to school again, except only Luz, Viney, Skara and Gus are going back - Boscha stays with Willow while Emira stays with Amity and the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz protecc, Luz attac.  
> Blood warning.

**Two days to go for Willow,**

**Emira can't wait.**

**Luz begrudgingly returns to school.**

**What a rollercoaster of emotions this is turning out to be.**

* * *

Luz waved bye to Amity, Emira, and the twins as she headed back to school - having made plans to meet up with the others on the way there so that they could talk about how they've all been doing.

The four of them met up in town and began to head for school, talking about what they've been up to, the latest reports on the news, how their families are doing, and other things like that.

Gus asked Luz how the twins were doing and she said they were fine, she even showed him the video Viney had taken of her and Timber in their cat forms.

When they arrived at school Edric was hanging up a poster that had a lot of terrible things written on it about Emira, Willow, and Boscha - at first Skara started to storm up to him but was stopped abruptly by something Viney said, two of them took their eyes off Edric to look at Viney.

**_That was when hell broke loose._ **

Luz transformed into a giant, two-legged cat - the very same one that she had become to maul both Edric and Alador in the past, except this time it was different - bigger, stronger, sharper claws, sharper fangs, and eyes a pitch, soulless black, fur darker and red markings - giving her bipedal cat form a demonic look.

The next thing the three witches heard was someone letting out a blood curling scream - they turned and saw Edric on the ground, blood cascading down the exposed skin of his left arm and shoulder where claws had torn through clothing and flesh, the same cat-like creature that had mauled Edric before was back, and it had come with a vengeful thirst for his very soul.

It began screaming at Edric as it beat the shit out of him - while Gus and Skara had no clue what it was saying, Viney did - and by the look of her face it was several very personal obscenities, it took a whole lot more Beast-Keepers to pin her down - which failed, so Bubbles joined the fray.

Once they managed to pin her down and get Edric out of there a thought came to Viney - where was Luz? She thought that the beast might give her an answer. "Do you know where Luz went?" She asked - but what she got in reply were words filled with bile, spite, and anger - it thrashed around and raked its claws across Bubbles left wing, then threw the Pigeon headed Griffin off and ran into the forest - straight toward the Owl House, only one word did everyone understand. **"EMIRA!"**

Everything was quiet, the group eventually going about their day as if that hadn't happened, of course the three were worried about Luz, and just a few minutes before lunch the giant cat came back - it _jumped_ through the glass window of the classroom where Skara was, scaring the shit out of everyone - instead of attacking it merely picked Skara up and jumped back out through the broken window, despite its bleeding and the glass stuck to it it carried Skara out to the front of the school where Viney and Gus were standing as well. "Kitty wants us to follow her." Viney said.

So of course they followed the tall cat through the forest and to the Owl House, it started climbing up the wall so Viney grabbed onto its tail and the three were hoisted up onto the second floor, it walked into the guest room and there stood Amity, Emira was laying tuckered out on the bed with a little black haired baby with one green eye and one blue eye, it had pale skin and adorable freckles. "H-Hey guys... Meet Elliot..." Emira said, breathelessly.

Amity held both Talia and Timber in her arms, nuzzling her face into the fur of the giant cats' chest as it took the twins in its arms. "Pssst, Amity. Where's Luz?" Gus whispered - Viney noticed that Kittys' ears perked when Luzs' name was mentioned, letting out a soft trill as Timber yawned and opened up his eyes, Viney caught Skara. "Don't go fainting on us again." She said in a joking tone.

The group left the room so Emira could rest and feed Elliot a minute later, the giant cat having handed Talia back to Amity as it carried Timber by his shirt in its mouth. "Amity, aren't you worried that Kitty will drop your son?" Viney asked in a low whisper to which Amity giggled. "My girlfriend would jump off a cliff before she ever dropped our son." Amity said, placing a hand on the cats' head, it let out a muffled trill at the word 'girlfriend'.

Viney was very confused. "Wait, what?" She said, as they reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room 'Kitty' put Timber down - the sound of bones cracking and shifting and changing filled the house, the giant cat soon turned into Luz. "What the fluff?!" Viney shouted, and Luz shushed her. "If you wake up Emira and Elliot I will have your **head**." Amity said lowly.

After that Viney remained quiet - the group didn't go back to school that day either, when it got to be the time that the students would normally go home from school it was Luz who brought Viney, Gus, and Skara back to their homes.

She returned home to Amity afterward, snuggling with her and the twins on the couch - watching tv. "You know, I've been wondering lately - how did the twins end up with my genes even though I didn't do 'it' to you?" Luz asked, looking at Amity who had nuzzled under her chin. "I try not to think about it, when I do I remember the nightmares and the memory I have of the night it happened, I like to pretend that that wasn't what happened..." Amity said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's okay, Gauntes, mi amor, I will **never** let that happen to you _ever_ again." Luz promised wiping away Amitys' tears.

Things calmed down after that, but for Skara and Boscha things would definitely blow up in their faces in just two days, Skara fainted when a baby opened his eyes for crying out loud! Boscha might not have shown it but after she first met the twins she spent three hours crying about how fucking adorable they were for two nights.

Viney came to visit Emira during the night and to check the health of little Elliot - not to say that she thought Emira was a bad mother, it's just the circumstance of her pregnancy and the effects it had on her could have resulted in Elliot having health issues.

To put it in short, Viney is pretty much like Elliots' secret second mom.

Boscha cries over babies.

Babies kill Skara.

Amity has anxiety.

Luz...

Luz is a cat.

* * *

**I might of gone off topic for a bit,**

**But I think I might have insomnia, I spent the last part of writing this at about 3:00 am.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gauntes - Mittens  
> Mi amor - My love


	3. Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity, Luz, Emira, Boscha, Skara, Gus, Viney, and Willow are pretty much one big family along with Timber, Talia, and Elliot - they decide to spend some time together at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They go to the human realm.

**Their family has grown since the start of their adventure,**

**Is Edric okay? We might never know.**

**What ever happened to Alador and Odalia after the end of book one?**

**Willow has one more day to go before her due date.**

* * *

After many hours of being indecisive about what they would do for the day - what with school being canceled due to an infestation of wild magic, Luz gathered the 'gang' all together out in front of the Owl House. "How about we go to the park?" Luz suggested.

There was a little bit of a debate about whether or not Emira and Elliot should come with them, they decided it would be okay as long as Viney, Jerbo, Gus, or Amity was with her - not to mention if Amity was going she was definitely bringing her babies with her, it isn't that she doesn't _trust_ Eda and King - it's just that Edas' method of parenting was to let them just do whatever, which is probably why Luz used to get in trouble so often when they were fourteen.

Aside from the debate regarding Emira and Elliot - there was an argument between Boscha and Viney about Willow, Boscha saying that it wasn't safe since Willow was due tomorrow, and Viney arguing that even if that _did_ happen she was right here and so was Amity.

Eventually Viney was the winner of the debate as Gus, Jerbo, Emira, Skara, and Willow sided with her.

When they arrived at the park in the human realm they set out a picnic blanket and sat down, Amity and Emira together with the babies, Luz with Gus and Jerbo, and Boscha with Skara, Viney, and Willow - speaking of the pregnant witch she was currently laying down and using Skaras' lap as a pillow.

It was actually quite peaceful in the Human Realm in comparison to the Demon Realm, but nonetheless Boscha remained on high alert - never leaving Willows' side.

Anyone who passed by the group usually gave them all weird looks - probably because of their ears, but it seemed that they avoided looking at Luz in particular - many people in the town the group had gone to has most likely already met Luz, whether it be due to the prior year when she rushed her girlfriend to the hospital or from before she turned fourteen - she was classified as the town weirdo.

None of that seemed to faze the group, they were all happy to spend some time together, everything was peaceful - then a strange man grabbed Willow and **dragged** her away from Skara and Boscha, then another man did the **exact same thing** to Amity and her daughter Talia - who she had been feeding.

Well, one thing is for sure - Luz and Boscha are **_beyond_ **_**pissed** _now, Gus stood beside Skara - shaking like a leaf, while Jerbo was holding Viney back, the first man was holding a knife to Willows' throat and stomach while the second man was pointing a knife at Amitys' back - she had turned around to shield Talia.

As for Emira, she's currently hiding in a tree with Elliot, and Timber? He is a small, fluffed up ball of raging brown and faded green fur - Luz transformed into her cat form while Boscha readied a spell to use on the man holding Willow. "Get your **disgusting** human hands off my girlfriend!" Boscha said, Luz hissed at the man who has grabbed Amity. "Give me back my girlfriend and our daughter you **damn piece of shit!** " She yelled, unsheathing long, black claws. "Mrow! Pff pff pff!" Timber meowed and made kitten hissing noises.

The man holding Amity glanced down at her and her baby - suddenly remembering his own wife and child, he let her go. "I can't hurt a mother..." He muttered, dropping the knife and raising his hands above his head in surrender - Amity ran to Luz with Talia in her arms, hugging her tightly and sobbing softly - she was so afraid.

Not the same was said for the other. "Put your spell away _Witch_ or the girl gets it." He said lowly, pressing the knife to Willows' stomach - she was crying silently, trying hard not to move lest her throat or stomach be cut open - Luz turned on the other man, sneaking up behind him before grabbing him by the neck. **"Let her go before I tie you up and bury you twenty feet in the dirt while you're still alive and _breathing_ you sick bastard." **She hissed.

Unfortunately he wasn't so quick to let Willow go - that was until he felt excessively sharp claws digging into his windpipe and ribs. "F-Fi-Fine!" He choked out, dropping Willow to the ground with a thud - Luz wrenched the knives from his hands before sticking them _into_ the back of his hands.

Willow cried out in pain when she hit the ground but aside from being shaken she was otherwise okay, Skara was checking her over for bruises while Boscha was _burning_ the man who threatened to harm Willow **alive** , but eventually Amity stopped her - now she was all over Willow, checking on both her and the baby.

After getting Emira and Elliot down from the tree they decided it would be best to go home before any more of them got hurt, but Willow was still quite shaken - Boscha was currently supporting Willow and helping her walk. "You're safe, you're okay - he'll never hurt you _ever **again,**_ and if he so much as tries I will set him and his house on fire." Boscha spoke softly and sweetly to Willow, who - despite being told plans for murder - found her words comforting. "I know you would very likely do that, and I'm thankful for that." She hummed.

Upon arriving back home on the Boiling Isles - each group went their separate ways, Gus went with Jerbo, and Viney, Elliot, and Emira went with Luz, Amity, and the twins, letting Skara and Boscha take Willow home - everything was finally peaceful again, but Timber was still acting like a little tiger. "Woah there son, you're going to give someone a fright." Luz joked, picking up Timber - who was still fluffed out, but he purred once he was picked up - Amity held Talia tight to her chest, same with Emira and Elliot.

Viney asked Hooty to open up the door for them and he gladly obliged - and was especially happy when little Talia let out a little hooting noise at him, where she lacked in sight she made up for with her sense of hearing, touch, and smell - but also her kind heart.

Amity didn't let Talia out of her sight, because she was still shaken up from what happened in the human realm - no wonder Luz didn't want to go back home.

* * *

**Elliot will be three days older than Willows' daughter,**

**Talia shows that even though she is blind, she can still get along,**

**Timber shows himself as a wee wittle tiger.**


	4. Lavender - A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, all surprise!

**I'm great!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Love you~**

* * *

Luz, Boscha, Willow, and Jerbo had decided to go out for ice cream that next day, Jerbo and Luz so they could spend time together like a brother and sister might - Willow because she had a craving, and Boscha who couldn't possibly bring herself to say _'no'_ to Willow.

They were all sitting together, having run into each other and laughing about it. "So, where's Amity?" Boscha asked. "She's at work, Emira, Viney, and Gus are watching the kids." Luz replied, taking a bite of her ice cream. "She works part time for Eda - delivering potions for her, gathering ingredients, she even taught Amity how to _pickpocket_ for crying out loud!" Luz groaned. "Yikes." Jerbo mumbled.

Willow clutched the table and let out an audible whine. "Are you okay Willow?" Jerbo was the first to speak. "Y-Yeah... Just... Irregular jolts of pain f-for the last month, I was told t-they were _false contractions_ by the midwife." She said, taking a deep breath but then clutching her stomach in pain as she let out a cry.

Both Luz and Boscha were up in an instant and at her side. "Are you sure you're okay?" Luz asked, placing a hand on Willows' shoulder. "Honey, is it time?" Boscha whispered, placing her hand over the one Willow had on her stomach. "N-No... Not y-yet..." Willow groaned then she went rigid, the light sound of water dripping off the chair could be heard. "It's time! Willow, why didn't you tell me about this?" Boscha exclaimed, sounding incredibly hurt. "I-I didn't want you to worry..." Willow whimpered. "Willow for crying out loud, I'm supposed to worry about you! I'm your girlfriend!" Boscha shouted, sweeping Willow up and out of the chair.

Luz let out a roar as her skin melded into fur, getting down on all fours once she had transformed, she grunted at Jerbo and he nodded, helping Boscha and Willow up onto Luzs' back. "You got this Luz, just breathe Willow, Jerbo - call the rest of the 'family' and tell them to meet up at at the Stuart Manor." Boscha said before Luz took off.

She was like a giant puma and cheetah mix - big, brown furred, and very fast, they made it to the Manor in under an hour - but by the time they arrived Willow was already taking labored breaths, Luz mewled at Boscha as she got off. "Don't worry Luz, she'll be alright - I've been making a Vlog around Willows' pregnancy, from finding out up until now." Boscha said with a smile as she carried Willow inside.

Amity, Eda, Emira, Viney, Gus, and the tiny trio arrived several minutes later, then Jerbo and Skara arrived - but Amity looked a little flustered since Timber was tugging at her top. "L-Luz, get him to stop please - I've been trying so hard to wean him but he just won't listen, I've let him hold onto this skin to skin contact for a few months too many." She grumbled. _"Why must my son misbehave so? I just don't understand where he gets it from."_ Luz grumbled in response. "He gets it from **you** Luz." Viney laughed, walking over to Amity and gently disentangling his kitten claws from his mother's shirt.

Talia was in Gus' arms, giggling with glee. "G-Gu!" She squealed, placing her little hands on his cheeks. "She almost said my name!" Gus squealed happily, holding her up. "Can you say Gus?" He cooed at her. "G-Gu! Us! Gu!" She giggled. "Not quite but close enough!" He laughed.

Skara paced anxiously. "Luz, please let me in..." Skara pleaded - and Luz made a sound of cconfusion. "Luz, you're standing in front of the door mi amor." Amity chuckled, gently moving Luz aside with her arms around her neck. _"Oh please Amity, I'm sorry - I didn't know!"_ Luz hissed softly.

There came an earth shattering scream from one of the windows. "I hope Willow is okay." Viney murmured, then Skara literally started climbing the vines up to the room. "Skara, you're going to break your neck!" Emira shouted, holding Elliot to her chest, blushing faintly as he snuggled against her pale skin. "I'm going to step inside for a bit..." She whispered to Amity - receiving a nod in response.

So the long wait began - one hour, two, three, four... Seven, and finally the screaming ceased - replaced by the shrill cry of a new born babe, and Luzs' ears perked up - Amity clambered onto her back with Gus as she scaled the vines, poking her fuzzy head into Boschas' old bedroom.

They got to see as the cord was cut and the baby was cleaned, she had light skin, wisps of lavender hair, and two light blue eyes. "¡Es tan adorable!" Luz exclaimed, setting the two down, Willow was laying motionless on the bed. "Willow look, she's beautiful isn't she?" Skara asked - she was holding the baby. "Willow?" Boscha queried, shaking her weak lover by the shoulder - but she wasn't moving, Luz rushed over and stood on her hind legs - rubbing her hand/paws together. _"CLEAR!"_ She yowled, then smacked her static paws on Willows' chest.

Immediate was the affect, Willows' body jolted and shot upright. "Uugh! Oww!" Willow groaned, glancing around. "W-Willow, look..." Skara was literally about to start crying. "She's so cute, I c-can't." Skara openly wept over the cuteness that is the new baby. "P-Please..." Willow whispered, holding her arms out. "Oh, it's time for baby to meet mama.~" Boscha cooed, taking the baby from Skara and handing her to Willow who immediately began to breastfeed the infant.

Everyone else eventually got up to the room, all of them were in love with the new baby, but it was Jerbo who asked the important question. "What are you going to name her?" The room fell silent, Willow looked down at her daughter and thought for a moment. "Lavender, she has the same lavender hair as Skara." She responded tiredly.

After that everyone else went home - except for Viney, she stayed at the Stuart Manor with the girls and their new family member - and for once, everything was finally peaceful, no attacks, no kidnappings, no danger, no more unexpected surprises.

* * *

**That's the end of another chapter,**

**There are still four more kids going to be added -**

**two of which won't join until the third book.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading, this book is now on hiatus.**

**(I spent a few hours each day for the last week writing this.)**


End file.
